Christmas's Kiss
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: Malam natal TaeNo (Taeyong/Jeno) SMRookies / "Kenapa lama sekali?" / "Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama 2 jam. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sungguh!" / Second fics for TaeNo Couple


_**Christmas's Kiss**_

_**By : Miko**_

Jeno menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat. Membuat buku-buku jarinya saling bergesekan dan membuatnya sedikit hangat. Karena malam ini adalah malam natal. Di mana salju pertama akan turun malam ini.

Ia terus mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya dan mendekatkannya ke tangannya. Kini tangannya sedikit hangat. Meskipun tak bertahan lama.

Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika semilir angin berhembus melewati tubuhnya. Membuatnya sedikit menggigil pelan.

Meskipun ia tengah mengenakan jaket berbulu yang tebal, syal yang melingkar di lehernya dan sebuah penutup telinga. Suhu malam ini sangatlah rendah. Membuatnya menjadi sangat dingin.

Sret

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan satunya menggenggam kedua tangan Jeno yang saling bertautan. Seseorang itu meletakkan dagunya di bahu Jeno. Hum, walaupun harus membuatnya menunduk. Karena tubuh Jeno tidaklah tinggi. Hey, ia masih kecil. Jadi wajar lah.

"Taeyong-ssi." Ucap Jeno dengan suara yang terdengar sangatlah senang. Ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Taeyong –pemuda yang sudah berani memeluknya dari belakang-.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Jeno sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia mencoba menikmati kehangatan tubuh pemuda tampan di belakangnya.

"Tadi mendadak ada kelas menari. Padahal kemarin Greg Seonsengnim memberitahuku untuk berlibur di hari natal selama satu minggu." Jelas Taeyong dan mendekap tubuh Jeno semakin erat. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda mungil di depannya itu.

"Tapi kenapa tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu?" Kesal Jeno dan masih tetap dalam posisinya. Oh, ayolah. Mana ada orang yang sudah merasa hangat dan nyaman, hanya karena kesal ia akan menghilangkan kesempatan tersebut? Jeno tidak akan melewatkannya.

"Maaf, tadi ponselku tertinggal di asrama. Karena sedang aku charge. Aku pikir, usai mengambil sepatu di gedung SM, aku akan segera menemuimu. Ternyata tadi Jaehyun menemuiku dan mengataka aku harus berlatih hari ini." Terang Taeyong dan ikut menutup kedua matanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu selama 2 jam. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sungguh!"

Jeno membuka kedua matanya dan melepaskan dekapan berbalik dan menatap Taeyong dengan seksama. Tatapan matanya sangatlah serius. Lebih serius daripada ketika ia sedang latihan.

"Kata maaf tidak cukup, Taeyong-ssi." Ucap Jeno dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya. Taeyong hanya tersenyum kikuk dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Lalu kau mau apa Jeno?"

"Apa saja bisa."

"Baiklah. Diam sejenak." Perintah Taeyong dan memegang kedua bahu Jeno dengan erat. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jeno dengan cepat. Mengecup lembut bibir berwarna merah muda milik Jeno yang dingin.

Setelah menjauhkan wajahnya, Taeyong terkekeh pelan dan berlari untuk menghindar dari Jeno.

Sedangkan Jeno, ia terdiam. Seakan-akan ia telah menjadi patung. Dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya yang lucu.

"Taeyong-ssi!" Teriak Jeno dan mengejar Taeyong yang sudah cukup jauh darinya.

"Berhenti kau!" Teriak Jeno lagi. Ia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Taeyong. Menariknya dan-

-menciumnya.

Kedua mata Taeyong membulat ketika ia menyadari apa yang tengah kekasih pujaannya lakukan. Kekasihnya yang masih berumur 14 tahun itu tengah melumat bibir atasnya dengan lembut.

Seringaian kecil muncul di sudut bibirnya. Ia menyamankan posisinya dan memeluk pinggang Jeno dengan erat. Merapatkan tubuh pemuda mungil itu ke tubuhnya yang cukup hangat.

Membiarkan pemuda mungil yang tengah memeluk lehernya itu mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Mengeksplor rongga mulutnya dan bertautan dengan lidahnya.

Taeyong meremas pelan pantat Jeno dan kini ia yang mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Memasuki rongga mulut Jeno dan mencoba berkelahi dengan lidah Jeno.

"Aku- mencintaimu, Jeno-mmh." Ucap Taeyong pelan.

"Kau-eung... jahat-mm. Aku juga. Eung." Sahut Jeno sambil mendesah dalam ciuman mereka yang sepertinya akan berlangsung sangat lama. Untuk mencari kehangatan malam ini.

Dan suasananya menjadi sangat romantis ketika salju turun ke bumi dan menjadi pemandangan latar yang indah bagi mereka berdua.

End

Sumpah demi apapun, Miko suka banget sama couple ini. Walaupun belum ada momentnya. Tapi Miko demen amat ama Taeyong-ssi dan Jeno yang unyu-unyu.

Miko tahu ini fanfic ga jelas banget. Ini drabble ya. Makanya intinya kaga jelas begitu. Miko mah kebiasaan kalau buat drabble kaga pernah tahu inti ceritanya.

Kalau kalian ga suka, ya sebaiknya jangan dibaca. Kenapa pakai dibuka dan dibaca ? Pakai dikomentari lagi ? ini kan hak Miko juga suka sama siapa saja.


End file.
